With the advancement of technology in the fields of electronics and computers, more powerful features and elements have been integrated into handheld electronic devices. However, the integration of these innovations into handheld devices has amounted to the production of very expensive and delicate devices. Accessories, in the form of cases, have been produced to keep the handheld devices safe from unexpected incidents due to mishandling, but existing cases only provide the single function of providing physical protection from unintentional mishaps.